Bits and Pieces
by whipsy5
Summary: A series of Bruce/Selina drabbles in the Nolanverse.
1. Impractical

**AN: Takes place post TDKR. Written for the batcat_fic comment-a-thon.**

* * *

Bruce put the paper down on the table and looked at Selina in disbelief.

"Impractical?" he scoffed. "A _fake_, raspy, _wannabe _growl?"

She sipped her coffee and shrugged one shoulder.

"Like I'm gargling rocks?"

She didn't think it would be such a big deal.

"Yes," she smiled, amused that he would be so insulted. She, on the other hand, didn't care what others-

"At least I'm not running around in five inch stiletto boots. Talk about impractical," he murmured.

"Those serve a purpose!" she snapped. She wished she'd been wearing the boots so she could show him just how _helpful _they could be.

"Besides increasing the likelihood of injuring your ankle, you mean?" he grinned from behind the paper he took up again. "I can design you a better pair."

"You mean Mr. Fox can..." she teased.

Bruce didn't reply.

"_Fine_. It is a _little _intimidating," she amended.

He continued hiding his grin behind the paper. "So are those boots."


	2. Quiet

**AN: Also written for the batcat_fic comment-a-thon.**

* * *

The tiny baroque church was one of the lesser known in Rome, but it was quite exquisite all the same. Multi-colored marbles, stucco, and detailed guilding exemplified its richness and subdued splendor. And while it was raining outdoors, when Alfred stepped inside, the many candles lit throughout the small space gave it a warm glow.

The church was near empty, only a few scattered people could be seen. Two old women were sitting up front, a few others prayed here and there, and an older gentleman was sitting near the end of the second row with rosary beads in his hands. There was also a couple getting married at the altar.

The groom wore a perfectly tailored, black suit. The bride, a white dress, made of silk and lace, that reached the floor. Her long brown hair hung loose with a simple white pin holding a few strands back.

Alfred sat near the door, listening intently for the couples' vows. The way they looked into each other's eyes as they spoke the words that would bind them forever, Alfred could see that it would not have mattered if the church had been bursting with people, they wouldn't have noticed anyway.

Years of practice allowed him to take a few pictures during the ceremony and one of the newly married couple's first kiss unnoticed. Then, he stood and walked out the side exit quietly to return to his hotel room.

A part of him wished Bruce could have been married as his parents had. Back in Gotham in a big, lavish affair. It was how a Wayne was meant to do it. But another part, the one that watched the boy he helped raise give in to a near uncontrollable monster was simply happy that Bruce was willing to give life another chance.

When he reached his room, Alfred hung his coat. He was tired. After keeping track of them through half of Europe and following them to Rome, he was ready to go back home. As he began packing, he noticed two white envelopes on the small table near the balcony. The first letter read:

Selina and I would appreciate you joining us for dinner.  
Via Maggio 16 at 7pm. -BW

The second:

Please bring a copy of the pictures!  
=^.^=


	3. News

The way Selina had been keeping to herself for the past three days made Bruce worry. Things had been going well the last few months. Perfect, actually. But somehow he knew - he _knew_ - that the moment he felt that rarely experienced, unrivaled sense of being happy, _complete_, like he'd longed for since his parents' death and which he finally attained with Selina, Bruce sensed the other shoe would drop. He had known it would happen and now it had.

There was no doubt she had been avoiding him. Staying up late to take a walk, train, read, even watch tv, only to fall asleep on the couch and not in their room. A room it took them a little over two months to share. They were both so used to being cautious, to setting up walls around themselves to keep others as a distance, it was a surprise how easy it was to manage _more_.

That first night they slept in the same bed, that's all they did together, sleep. Fully clothed the whole night, Selina only leaned her head on his shoulder when she thought he was asleep. Bruce wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her close to him never letting on he was awake.

Perhaps not that easy. Even then, they remained guarded.

But slowly, things did begin to change. The teasing continued, of course.

_"Watch and learn, Wayne."_

_"Impress me, Ms. Kyle."_

But, wanting to be open and actually doing it, were two very different things.

_"It...was long ago. It doesn't matter."_

_"It does to me."_

_She kissed him to shut him up. He let her._

Losing the progress they had made both bothered and hurt Bruce and on the fourth day of her suddenly strange behavior, he confronted her. The way she had been excluding him from her life, he didn't like it.

When he insinuated that she was free to leave whenever she wished, it was a lot more painful to hear than she imagined it being.

"You think this is because I _want _to leave?"

"Don't you?" he asked and he suddenly looked decades older. Even without the cane, he reminded her of the recluse she first met. The one that limped towards her, his face worn, haggard, and the look in his eyes screaming lonely, defeated. That's how he looked now.

Inhaling deeply, her gaze never wavered. She didn't want to leave him. Actually, she hated how much she wanted to _stay_.

Selina didn't know how to play this, so she didn't. For once, she laid all her cards on the table.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply, with a slight shrug of her shoulder. Still, she kept her back straight and her face a perfectly composed mask of nonchalance. Okay, maybe not _all_ the cards.

Normally, she couldn't read his expression unless he wanted her to, they were similar in that way. But this was different. He had not been expecting the news she delivered without warning.

A series of emotions crossed his face. Surprise. Disbelief. _Dread_. Hope?

"Are you sure?" he asked. The tension so clear in every inch of his body, the tightness of his jaw made her wonder if he was going to run at her or out the door.

"You think I wouldn't be sure about something like this?" she shot back, irritated.

The concern in his eyes softened his entire expression and she found herself uncomfortable looking at him for the first time she could remember. Without another word, she turned on her heel and left him standing there alone.


End file.
